And I love you
by canuckeh
Summary: What exactly was Jasper saying during Alice's phone call to him in New Moon? This is his take on things. First fanfic:


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the **_**Twilight**_** character, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm merely playing with them; I'll put them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I've made some slight changes here, besides the typo in the disclaimer. Just some minor changes and some fresh narration that I've thought to add. Just a friendly reminder: Reviews are LOVE.**

Alice left me three days ago. It's been a lonely, long three days. I didn't want her to go, but she begged me, so I had to let her go. I can't tell Alice no. She insisted that it may be too late for Bella, but thought she could somehow help Charlie, Bella's father, out

This is what Edward gets for leaving Bella in the first place. We all saw how deeply attached she is to him, and felt bad for her, felt guilty for letting Edward do this to her. But I felt immensely guiltier than anyone else in my family. Except for maybe Edward.

If I had just been able to control my thirst, then none of this would have happened. All this mess was caused by a paper cut. A _paper cut_ of all things. With Bella, we should have expected more of a disaster. She's forever falling down, and hurting herself. This time was no exception.

Alice was so upset when she saw Bella jump off the cliff. She knew there was nothing that could be done to save Bella, but my sweet, loving Alice still begged me to let her help in some way. I couldn't say no.

Rosalie told us of what she had done. I new she'd done something wrong long before she told us. I could feel the guilt rolling off her in waves, to the point where it was consuming, almost sickening. Rosalie felt guilty for telling Edward that Bella jumped off a cliff (when in fact, she hadn't). She only felt guilty for being responsible for Edward's death. She felt no sympathy for Bella.

Rosalie told me that Alice would call. So, for half an hour I paced the cabin that was Irina and Tanya's home. For half an hour I waited for her call. When the phone finally rang, I nearly yelped in delight.

"Please, Alice, tell me something good." Those were the first words uttered out of my mouth. I listened, in horror, as Alice told me of their plans. They were flying to Italy, to try to save Edward.

Her and _Bella. _Fragile, dangerously human--Bella. I knew they would be in danger, grave danger. The Volturi, whom I've had brief experiences with--though not direct--would not look kindly to a human being being in on the secret. Edward had, after all, broken the _law_: Exposure is not allowed. Although we all know Bella would never dream of telling a soul, that wouldn't matter to Aro and his cohorts. They would surely kill Edward and Bella when they found out. Edward for telling--Bella for knowing. And my Alice, my sweet Alice, would be counted as an accomplice. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Alice to the Volturi.

"What is he going to do?" I didn't want to know, really, but I figured I should try to prepare myself for the worst.

'"I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind…A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square…mostly things that would expose them—he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction." ' Alice's voice floated through the receiver of the phone, a welcome relief—despite the horrors she was describing—to the three days I'd spent in her absence.

"There's _got _to be something I can do, Emmett agrees with me."

'"No you can't."' Although her beautiful voice dropped lower, I had no problem hearing the rest of her words.

'"Tell Emmett no."'

"He and Rosalie have already left for Italy. I plan to join them. Anything we can do to stop Edward from trying what he'll be trying." I took a deep breath, letting a temporary calm fill my senses. It didn't last long.

'"Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie, and bring them back….Think about it Jasper. If he sees any of us, what do you think he'll do?"'

There was only one thing he would do. "Act faster," I managed to say, feeling slightly breathless, although it was hardly possible. I didn't require oxygen the way a mere human would.

'"Exactly. I think Bella is the only chance—if there is a chance—I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good."'

Prepare Carlisle? It was bad enough I had to worry about not only Edward's entire existence, the love of his life, but the love of my life as well. My sweet Alice could cease to exists at any moment at the hands of the Volturi, if they failed.

"Do you realise that you might not come back, Alice?" I challenged darkly. The idea terrified me to my core. What life would I have without my Alice? Surely, it would be more bloody and tortuous than the days before 1948.

'"I've thought of that…"'

"Alice, promise me. Promise me you will try _everything_ in your power to bring you home to me, safely. Damn it, Alice, promise me!" I was growing more outraged at the thought of Alice never coming home again by the second.

'"Yes, I promise."' It was a mild relief to hear her promise, but it did nothing to soothe my anxiety. Her voice was pleading now, '"Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out…."'

"I love you, Alice."

'"And I love you."' She hung up after that.

Now the waiting game began, and there was nothing I could do to protect my Alice.


End file.
